MZD
Gender:Male *Race:God *Eye Color:Unknown *Hair Color:Brown *Likes: Peter Pan (The concept of being a boy forever) *Dislikes: Not much Personality MZD is a spiritual DJ-like character that appromptly met Mimi and Nyami. Appearance MZD wasn't originally a playable character, but is now one of them in the newer games. MZD wears a white-orange sweatshirt, navy green shorts and black and white shoes, along with red and blue lined socks. He wears a blue cap and his orange square glasses with black lenses. A bluish-black shadow (Known by most as ? or Hatena) appears behind him. Pop'n Music 2 I n Pop'n Music 2, MZD became a visual character, in the first game the original developer was MZD Mommy. MZD was originally used to replace old characters and songs, giving him different color pallets for each old song. Song List *Monde Des Songe *Spicy Piece *Quick Master *El Pals Del Sol Pop'n Music 4 In Pop'n music 4, MZD was given a design change and was used for remixes rather than use for old songs. This design was used up to Pop'n Music 6 . Kage is seen less in this design. Remixes *Quick Master *Love Is Strong To The Sky *Candy Blue *お江戸花吹雪 *Hi-Tekno *すれちがう二人 Pop'n Music 7 Pop'n Music 7 seemed to have a tad of a style change while keeping the art closest to the original, in Pop'n 7 MZD was given a full DJ Booth. Durring his "Bad" animations, you can see his shadow (kage) flipping the player off like in the original. This Design was kept to Pop'n 8. Remixes *Dragon Dance *Cry Out *Miracle Moon *Night Out Pop'n Music 9 Themed Cafe, Pop'n 9 features MZD in a stripped sweater, this design was used in Pop'n music 9, 11, and 13. Remixes *夢添うてぃ *어찌됐둔 *光の季節 *林檎と蜂蜜 'Pop'n Music 11' In Pop'n Music 11, the same design was used again with different remixes. Remixes *D-groove　REQ *ANAHONIKUY -雪の華PuzzLeMix- *夜間行殺法 *テンプラ揚三 Pop'n Music 10 In the 10th version of Pop'n, MZD is seen with a sweater or large shirt and a scarf. This design was used for a licenced song by Bump of Chicken. His song is called Votum Stellarum, it was added to Beatmania HAPPY SKY and was played live at Beatnation Summit, sadly wac's piano didn't work durring the preformance. Some fanon insists that his 2nd player colors for this design is another form of himself, a dark form, being more gloomy and perhaps angry. Although it has never been fully announced what the full idea behind this design is, many have already planted a backstroy for their own pleasure. Pop'n Music 12 MZD does not have any remixes or fully animated design, but he was a cameo in the selection cards. Pop'n Music 13 MZD does not have any remixes or fully animated designs in this game either, but appeared in the "Secret" selection in game. In a "special card" he was given a design which has him wearing a hat with a crown and jewels attached to it. Pop'n Music 14 In Pop'n Music 14, MZD appears as a "real life" character, although it says on the website that the design means nothing. The Designs for the selection cards resemble that of DanceDance Revolution's character style. Pop'n Music 15 In Pop'n Music 15, MZD was given a new design and new remixes. This design was favorited by many for the longest time and still is, this design was used many times within the game. Remixes *El Pals Del Sole *Votum Stellarum *ふたりのマニフェスト *White Birds In the expert cards, MZD was seen on both. The Hell 15 card lead to many fans treating the characters on the card (Hoshinohito, Kage, Sigma) to be a family of some kind. There is many fanworks of Hoshinohito and Kage together or Sigma acting as a mother to MZD even though she is from The Epic of Zektbach. Pop'n Music 16 mzd01.gif|''Early development art for MZD'' mzd2.gif mzd3.gif mzd04.gif mzd05.gif In Pop'n Music 16, MZD is seen with no chair, but floating in the air with many TV-esque screens surrounding him This design went through many changes before being final. Remixes *The Keel *Quick Master *Tir na n'Og *Spicy Piece This design was later used in Pop'n Music 17 for Second Heaven, a Beatmania IIDX song. Pop'n Music 17 Pop'n Music 17 was presented where MZD was the "Director" of Pop'n Music The Movie. His design is loosley bassed off of a concept from the previous game. This design was used in Pop'n 17, 18, and 20's remixes. Remixes *Curus *Spring Comes Around *恋する東京 *Ryusei-Honey *踊るフィーバーロボ Pop'n Music 18 MZD only has two original remixes in this game, the other two songs are a revision of the 夢添うてぃ remix and Beatmania IIDX's Gold Rush. The design is the same as in 17 but is shown wearing samurai armor in the NET Battle card. Remixes *Foundation of Our Love *怒れる大きな白い馬 Although there hasn't been any more official art of his samurai outfit, there is a fanmade vector of the full suit floating around on Pixiv. Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Pop'n Music 2 Characters